1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in making doughnuts or the like, and more particularly to such a device which is hand held and which contains dough, measures out the dough, and cuts doughnuts therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to form a doughnut for subsequent cooking by pressing a cutter having a pair of concentric rings into a previously prepared layer of dough, such forming of a doughnut also forming a plug of dough corresponding to the hole of the doughnut centrally of the inner ring.
It is also well known to deposit in a layer a predetermined quantity of batter, corresponding to an individual pancake or the like on a horizontal surface by utilizing a pitcher-like utensil having an opening centrally of its base for passage of batter from the container onto the surface, the utensil being provided with a manually actuatable valve mechanism selectively to control such passage of dough from the container. It is believed novel to combine such a utensil with downwardly extended concentric blade-like rings which serve as a doughnut cutter, a supporting stand and which capture air under pressure when the rings are thrust downwardly into dough to facilitate subsequent ejection of the dough from between the rings.